


Homesickness is a Time

by AndroidTwin (LolaDiBlack)



Series: Headcanon me, Tumblr! [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Iron Man!Steve, M/M, Pre-Slash, Winter Soldier!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDiBlack/pseuds/AndroidTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny contemplates the home he lost from his new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesickness is a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazy_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_bird/gifts).



> So [Lazy-bird](http://lazy-bird.tumblr.com/) prompted the following:  
>  _Headcanon to torture you a bit cuz I have nothing better to do: Hawaii 5-0/Avengers AU where Danny as Bucky and Steve as Tony. Go!_

He hadn’t expected to come out from the conditioning, or the cold. He hadn’t expected to be pulled from the brink of utter insanity after losing every shred of humanity he’d thought he had left.

He’d met Rachel in the war, beautiful and poised; sharp and vicious by turns. They have loved each other with a fire that in the end had consumed them both… but they had had Grace; his salvation and his ultimate downfall.

Danny closes his metal fist and takes a shuddering breath. He doesn’t belong here…this is not…

“Hiya, Danno! Howzit?”

Of course the insane genius/billionaire/SuperSEAL/ninja/Pain-in-the-ass found him here. Ever since the man tracked him down to his native Hawaii along with the ever patient Chin and the deadly Kono, looking for answers about the death of late John McGarrett, son of Steve (heroic motherfucker that went down with the Arizona back in Danny’s time) the man had refused to leave him alone, to wallow in the misery of time displacement and all his nightmares.

Danny’s lack of response does nothing to deter the nut job that had dragged him through the sandy beaches of Oahu and made him a home. It’s a bad day, Steve might know about those after Hesse and the Reactor and…

“Gracie told me you were looking homesick,” Steve’s demeanor changes so fast but not enough for Danny’s reflexes. He shrugs, because they both know the homesickness is not about a place, not like back then when he missed his ma’ and siblings and good old Jersey; it’s about a time and Rachel’s cold shoulder and following Peterson onto that train because he had taken Danny’s most treasured love and falling. How it’s getting harder and harder to recall old memories and he swore to never forget.

“I’m fine, Steven. Don’t you have some guns to coax secrets from or something or “classified” missions to plan?” Danny’s voice is gruff, mostly from disuse, even-though, Steve smiles at him in that way that makes him think that maybe he’d spent too long in the cold and tropic weather is just the right recipe. “What? No retort from Guns & Ammo’s poster boy?”

Steve seems to wait for one of Danny’s rants; the one’s he used to be known for and McGarrett has a knack to bring forth often. Maybe is the man’s effect on Danny’s behavior that has endeared him to Grace…and Danny too.

“Danno?” Steve’s hand on his shoulder shouldn’t make him feel like he is feeling, so Danny says nothing and just lets Steve’s grasp on him anchor his soul to the present. A time where he’s part of an elite task force of superheroes, where his little girl is safe and sound and where he’s is part of something bigger. He lifts his left arm, the replacement for the one he lost, and touches the hand of the crazy man that saved him. “Take your time, we’re here. Yeah?”

Danny gives him what passes as a smile and holds on. “Yeah.”


End file.
